Various methods and systems are known in the art for protecting data in computer systems against disasters such as earthquakes, storms, floods, fires and terrorist attacks. Some solutions involve replicating (mirroring) the data in a primary and a secondary storage device.
For example, EMC Corporation (Hopkinton, Mass.) offers a family of remote storage replication solutions called Symmetrix Remote Data Facility (SRDF) for disaster recovery and business continuity. The SRDF product family includes both synchronous and asynchronous solutions. Further details regarding the SRDF products are available at www.emc.com/products/networking/srdf.jsp.
As another example, IBM Corporation (Armonk, N.Y.) offers a number of business continuity solutions, including mirroring products. Further details regarding these products are available at www-03.ibm.com/servers/storage/solutions/business_continuity.